If only things were different
by Carlajward
Summary: Addison is Pregnant, with Mark's baby. Based around S3 E12, What would have happened if she had of kepted the baby? Where would she be now? Maddison and Addex relationships! A sizzerling story influneced by readers! My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

This is based around Season 3 Episode 12 and is what life would have been like for Addison Montgomery, had she kept Mark Sloan's Baby.

"Now Addy, enjoy your maternity leave. No surgeries, No hospitals, just put your feet up and relax, enjoy the pleasures of being a to be mum!" Dr Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery ordered.

"Pleasures! Ha! I'm a neonatal specialist, l know exactly what my body is going to go through. My hormones are already through the roof, my prime example being yesterday Richard".

Yesterday, during a C Section Surgery, Karev had been assisting Addison, when he knocked over a tray of instruments, spilling blades and spreaders to the ground, one accidentally hitting Addison. Having an already bad day as she was with hormones and clumsy interns, her temper grew until the point that Addison was yelling at Karev to get out of her OR, how useless he was and how he was an exact replicate of Mark Slone.

"Addison….rest, l want my godchild to arrive safely and l think l should prescribe a dose of NO MEN!" A serious Richard said.

"Yes Sir!" Addison exclaimed with a sailor salute, struggling to stand steady, due to her swollen feet. Her poor swollen feet, locked up in sneakers of all things. Miranda had taken her shopping weeks ago, for flat, supportive, sensible shoes, not silly little pretty shoes. Something about her feet rolling in and back aches.

_That IS something l will be glad to have back! _She thought, thinking about her wardrobe of hundreds of four-inch heels, which she really didn't need to wear because of her height but did make her legs look so good.

"Now go, and l don't want to see you back for a couple of days!"

"I'll miss you too Chief!" She said with a sarcastic tone and with a half turn, was walking out the door.

She'd walked halfway down the corridor towards the elevator when a pang of kicking beats, lurched in her stomach. She lent towards the side railing of the hospital wall. Her eyes closed; deeply breathing, she remembered the night the child was conceived.

_Double bed, sheets made of silk, overlooking the Manhattan city. The perfect bedroom. And that's what it felt like, lying next to Mark. Right then he wasn't the pompous, over confident, charming, plastic surgeon, Mark Sloan, he was the one who was there for her, made her feel special and not lonely, he was the one who was sincerely in love with her…._

_Derek's footsteps could be heard thudding up the stairs towards the bedroom door. Blood rushing to her head, the doorknob turning, but wait. It had been turned the wrong way, a few more seconds…. Her heart beating a million miles a second, the doorknob turned and the door was thrust-ed open. _

"_Oh sh…" came e words from the man beside her. _

_The words from the man that was __**not**__ her husband, the man that she should have definitely __**not**__ just slept with, the man which would have known which way the bedroom doorknob turns…._

Walking through the hotel front door, Addison let out a sigh. Home sweet home, but it still was not New York.

"Looking good Ms Montgomery!" the young doorman said as he opened the door for her. "I'll be seeing another Montgomery soon l presume?"

"I'm sure hoping soon Charlie" she replied, patting her stomach "She's a restless one!"

She swiped her card and opened the door to her room, the bed in the far corner, screaming out for her.

She dropped to the queen sized bed and noted on how much room there was. She tried lying in the middle of the bed, on the left side and the right, but nothing she could do would change the fact that right then she needed somebody else's body laying next to her. For a small majority of their married 11 years, Derek had been the one beside her, when he wasn't around, it had been Mark and then for the last 3 months, well in her mind at least, it had been Alex…

But here she was, alone, never thinking that her, Addison Forbes Montgomery would have ended up alone…

"I'm pregnant" Addison told her work colleague, Conchita with a hint of sorrow in her voice. 

"_How do you know?" Conchita asked._

"_I peed on a stick and it came up positive"_

"_But Derek, you and him haven't been, he's been gone for weeks"_

"_It's not Derek's baby"._

_A small gasp escaped Conchita's mouth. "Then who's is it?"_

"_Mark Sloan's"_

_--------------------_

"_So Addy, triplets l hear," Sidney asked while eating her tuna salad in the New York Cafeteria_

"_WHAT? What do you know?" Addison asked, her face blushing, thinking her secret was out, but putting up a guarded barrier._

"_Triplets? Pregnant women, C Section, Room 4739, pretty cool l would have thought, what else did you mean?" Sidney asked questioning._

"_Oh nothing" She replied with a quick wary glance towards Conchita "Mind went a little wondering"_

"_Anyway, did you hear about Mark Sloan in the on-call room?" Sidney continued, this question catching Addison's eye "Emma the nurse reckons he was getting it on with Charlene, talk about a total womaniser, l mean, wasn't he just with Dr Helm?"_

"_Yer, l think so, ha, l wonder how much he pays them?" Kate added with a laugh._

_Just as Addison was about to add something, her phone went of with a rendition of the Doctor Who theme._

"_Nice ring tone Addy" Kate said with a snarl._

"_Humph, thanks" She replied as she pressed the accept button. "Hello Dr Montgomery-Shepherd"_

"_Cough Ah Hello, Richard Webber here, how you going Addison?"_

"_Richard! Fine thanks" moving away from the table "Why this surprise call?"_

"_I want you in Seattle, the hospital want's you in Seattle, you're booked for the next flight out!"_

_Please tell me what you think so l will know if it's worth to keep writing or not!_

_Thanxs! _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Greys at all!  or any of their characters. Belongs to Shondra and Prime (or that's what it is in Australia! Hehe)

IIIIII

"So the monkey's for the baby" Callie said pointing towards the stuffed toy on the bed "And the alcohol is for you, AFTER the baby's popped out!" She said with a laugh.

"Oh thankyou so much! Hows the hospital?" Addy exclaimed.

"Well umm actually" she said with a stutter "I'm not allowed to tell you anything about the hospital, Richard's orders"

"Great, how bout hospital un-related, how's the perfect twelve year-old?"

"Well Derek & Meredith are sort of together, no-one knows really except Derek and Meredith!" She said with a laugh "George's dad ain't good, cancer stage four"

"Oh dear, how's he coping?"

"As good as can be expected, their close"

"Yes, and what about the…you know?  
"Sick! Complaining about the constant rain and about how he rather be with you in New York!"

"We weren't a great couple, and he would have made a terrible father"

"Oh Addison" she said leaning in to give a hug "but what about Alex? I mean he's totally into you girl!"

"I'm pregnant, bloated, carrying another man's baby, and l have raging hormones, I don't really see what's so attractive about that!"

"Their's plenty, have you actually spoken to Mark yet, about the baby l mean?"

"If you call verbal abuse of 'why didn't you tell me?' talking about the baby, then yes we have" she said, her eyes welling up with tears "Oh Callie, I'm ending up a 37 year old women, raising a child ALONE!"

"Addy, your not alone" patting her on the back "Your not alone"

_A little bump was starting to form on her stomach the day she first walked into Seattle Grace. Her four-inch black heals clicking on the linoleum floor as she headed towards the elevator doors._

"_Addison?" a voice from behind called. "What the hell are you doing here?" She didn't even need to turn around to know whose set of vocal chords they were._

"_Derek" she muttered turning around to face the tall, handsome, surgeon – her husband. _

"_What's wrong hunny?" A young, skinny, blonde girl asked as she placed her hands around his body._

"_Humph, you moved on fast dear" Addison snarled, hiding her disappointment and despair._

"_Derek, what does she mean?" Meredith asked._

"_Meredith, this is Satan" "Derek introduced, looking away from his wife._

"_I prefer ruler of all that is evil" Addison replied with a hint of sarcasm._

"_My wife and, and…. she's pregnant?"_

_ iiiii_

"_You met Meredith" Richard said leaning back in his chief chair._

"_The 12 year old dating my husband? Yes, l met her" Addison replied._

"_She's a really nice person, a great surgeon, the daughter of Elise Grey"_

"_Yer well I'm the daughter of my mother too, and soon I'll be the mother of my daughter" Addison noted casually._

"_WHAT? Addison, your pregnant?" Addison nodded as Richard asked "Congratulations!" _

"_Yer, well don't go congratulating me, it's a non existent love child!"_

"_Oh-oh…well here's to a fresh start, a new hospital and a new patient that needs surgery!"_

"_Thankyou Richard but l don't think I'll be here for long, just this case then I'm off back home, wherever home is and sort out my ever growing bludge!" She said with a hint of a smile._

_ iii_

"_Karev, schedule a C section for this afternoon please" Addison ordered and seeing how much he was loving her speciality she added with "and lucky you, your scrubbing in"_

"_I don't do vagina, plastics for me, ask someone else" Alex Karev retorted._

"_I'll be seeing you this afternoon Karev!" Gosh, Addison thought to her-self, l really am turning into Satan, it must be the hormones, and the ever-longing morning sickness._

_Walking towards the nurse's station she heard the whispers of the 12 year old and her fellow interns._

"_Is she pregnant?"_

"_Look at the size of her stomach!"_

"_Look's like she's outta the game!"_

"_I hear it's Derek's Baby"_

"_No, it can't be, he's been here for weeks"_

_Addison sighed as she placed the folder on the rack, what was she going to do? Mark didn't know about the baby, her husband was as bad an adulterous as she was and she'd only been here a day and had lost all respect amongst the interns and attending's. And once again she was running in high heels at top speed towards the nearest bathroom._

"_And she's got morning sickness…" came the smart arse comment from Karev as she dashed for the door. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Beep beep.

Addison woke suddenly to her phone going off.

Mark Sloan.

"Arghh" she muttered to herself. To accept the call or to not accept the call, that is the question.

"Yes?" she answered trying to sound as bored as possible.

"Addison, we need to talk." Mark said.

"What about?"

"Addison, you know what about"

"Oh don't play games with me Sloan, I'm a pregnant, hormonal women who happens to know how to use a scalpel knife"

"The baby! My baby! US"

"Oh Mark, There is no US! We weren't a great couple and wouldn't still be together if we were living together in New York"

"But what about our baby?"

"You didn't and don't want to raise a child, you want to trump Derek and win!"

"But you want a child?"

"Yes Mark, l want a child and I'm having a child if you hadn't realized, I just don't want a child with you!"

"I have legal rights! I want to be a part of my child's life, wont you let me?" Mark asked, patiently waiting for an answer. But Addison's end was quiet.

"Addison?" He screamed into the phone as a painful wail was heard from her end and the drop of her phone to the ground.

"ADDISON!"

IIIIII

**Please tell me what you think, negative & positive and any ideas you may have which can contribute to the story line! Thanxs now Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own greys, I am not Shonda so l own nothing to do with Greys Weep Weep Sod Sod. This chapter is a little dodgy as it was rushed to be able to be posted before i go away on a holiday! Here Goes.**

Alex was doing stitchers in the pit when she arrived.

"Pregnant women in her 30's, foetal distress, keeps blacking out" The ambulance women said as the gurney was rushed through the double swinging doors.

"Trauma room 2, Stevens page Dr Montgomery" Bailey barked.

"Ahh Bailey, problem.." Stevens yelled at she took hold of the drip connected to the women in the gurney.

"What is it STEVENS?"

"The patient- pregnant women – here – It's – ah.." Izzie Stuttered

"Spit it out Stevens"

"It's Dr Montgomery, she's the patient!"

Back at her hotel room, after several bashes on the door, Sloan had picked the lock of her room; a skill Derek and him had mastered as young college men.

_He entered the room cautiously as if someone would jump out at him and yell 'surprise'. He looked towards the bed where the sheets were entwined within each other half draped on the bed and half on the floor. Her flip phone lay open, meters from the bed, amidst a pile of used tissues. Her designer handbag sat on the kitchen bench, along with her room key, hospital ID and wallet. _

'_This is weird' Mark thought to himself 'all her stuff is still here, except for Addison..'_

_He doubled back towards the door when he noticed a dark spot on the floor, leading towards the door._

_Water._

_It could only mean one thing._

_Mark raced down the emergency only stairs and towards the front desk of the hotel building._

"_Addison Montgomery, room 7695, any idea where she is?" Mark desperately asked the cute blonde behind the desk. If this had of been a normal scenario, Mark would have been chatting her up by now instead of dropping beads of sweat on her desk._

"_I'm sorry, but l can only tell that sort of information to relatives of hers, how do you know Ms Montgomery?" The cute blonde said with a flirty smile._

"_I'M THE FATHER OF HER BLOODY CHILD!" Mark screamed to the entire foyer of people who all turned from what they were doing to stare at the wild animal like they were at the zoo. "WHERE IS SHE?"_

"_Ah - sorry sir- ummm" the cute blonde obviously flustered, embarrassed and flirt less went to typing of her computer "We called an ambulance for her 22 minutes ago"_

"_WHICH HOSPITAL?" He asked frantically._

"_Just one moment sir" she replied as she typed some more on her computer. "Seattle Grace Hospital located two blocks down for east station…."She relayed without looking up, but Mark didn't hang around, he was already off, running through the front doors on the hotel._

"_There you are sir" Charlie said as he opened the door for the running man "Have a nice day!" he yelled after him._

_Mark jumped into his BMW 330Ci Coupe and drove towards Seattle Grace._

'_It's Dr Montgomery, she's the patient!'_ Those words relayed in Alex's head over and over. 'Addison' His mind silently said.

"Ok, you can go now" Alex motioned to the patient "Just go and fill out the papers at the desk and your right to go"

He ripped of his gloves and placed them in the Hazardous waste bin and rushed over to Trauma room two.

There she lay, sweating, bloated and by the look of it in terrible pain. Alex rushed into the room and started asking questions, checking her chart.

"What's her BP?"

"What drugs has she been given?"

"How long between contractions?"

"Grab another bag!" He ordered to one of the nurses.

"Alex…" a suppressed and faint voice asked.

"Addison!" He bent down and held her arm "It's going to be okay, I'm here"

"Alex" she stuttered "Go – aaa-wwaayy-l-nneed-OOOOWWW!!!" Before she could finish what she was saying Bailey walked into the room.

"KAREV OUT!" She yelled

"But Miranda, she needs me!" He pleaded.

"OUT!" She screamed. "Another of my stupid interns falling for their attending!" She muttered to herself. Reluctantly he shuffled out of the room, being pushed aside by a frantic Sloan rushing into the room.

"OUT! NOBODY IS TO COME IN HERE!" Came the vocal chords of Miranda. Alex sniggered and smiled at the thought of Sloan being told off, at least he wasn't being yelled at anymore. "SLOAN OUT!" she boomed again.

"But I'm THE FATHER!" he shouted back making everyone of the floor including Alex turn and watch in disbelief. "I'm – the" he said catching his breath "I'm the father!"

"And one more push" The nurse told Addison.

"Oh god, It's so much easier up the other end!" She told the room with a laugh "ARGGGHHHHHH" She screamed with one final push.

"Oh Addy, thankgod! Well done!, now can l have my hand back?" Mark asked.

For the last six hours, it had been a hot, exhausting and hand crushing experience for all involved, but finally they had made it.

"Congratulation's it's a girl" Bailey told Addison and Mark. Addison looked into Mark's eyes with relief it was now over.

"Sorry about your hand" Addison said solemnly.

"Ah it's nothing, it was worth it to be with you" he said, flashing his Mark smile. Regret and guilt lurched in her stomach. '_It was worth it to be with you'. _Those words weren't exactly she wanted to hear.

"Mark, we aren't a couple or anything, you're just…"Silence. 'That can't be right' Addy thought to herself. Silence. "Hang on, the BABY? IT'S NOT CRYING!" She tried to rea account all the times in surgery a complication had occurred, but with all the stress she had been through, it was hard to remember. "MIRANDA!, WHERE'S MY BABY?" She screamed. A very distressed Miranda answered Addison's bellow. "We've taken her to the ICU, she was only at 30 weeks, she needs oxygen, but she should be fine to see in a couple of hours!"

"Miranda, help me, my baby" she winced at Bailey.

"Your baby is going to be fine, just sleep"

Five hours later, a charming man holding a young baby was sitting waiting in a chair beside the bed.

"Hello Hunny" Mark said "And this is Mummy" Handing the baby to Addison who had sat up with the help of some pillows.

Clumsily she took hold of the newborn, having done it so many times before it should have come naturally, but she was a parent now.

"Hello Gorgeous! Yes you are very cute!" Addison said ticker-ling the infant.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Mark asked.

"Geezers-l mean, _Mark_ I've just given birth, give me time"

"Ok Ok, Is there anything l can get you?"

"Chips and a bottle of water would be great actually, thanks!"

"At your service madam!" He said with a bow, and left the room.

"Hey cutie, Daddy's our slave, oh yes he is!" She said laughing.

"You two seem to be getting along well then" a voice from the door commented. It was Alex. "I heard she gave you a bit of a scare?"

"Yes, but we are all good now aren't we? Cutie pie" Addison replied snugger-ling the infant.

"I brought you some presents" He said placing a bouquet of flowers in a jug. "Those are for you" pointing towards the flowers "This elephant, a very soft, _expensive_ elephant for you missy" placing the elephant near the newborn "and a book from my childhood for mummy to read to you!"

"Oh thankyou very much Alex, but you didn't have to do that!" Addie exclaimed.

"Anything for you Addison" he said kissing Addison on the top of her head. 'There are those words' Addison thought to herself. "_Anything for you – it was worth it to be with you" _Why were they causing her so much distress? Two men who would do anything for her, shouldn't she be happy, or maybe it was the part about their being two….

Just as Alex withdrew from kissing her forehead, Mark walked in and stood at the end of her bed.

"Well isn't this just cosy?" He exclaimed with a look of frustration

**A weird place to end l know, but in the next chapter, Addison decides a name for the baby (any suggestions?) And Addison has to make a certain question standing in the road of her mental sanity! (Addex or Maddison?)**

**Once again please review Negative and Positives most welcome along with any idea's you may have!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, long time no write! Been so busy with school and u no what. SO this chapter is a little dodgy but l decided cause l got heaps of cool comments I'd write something! SO u no the drill read and write! Hehe Ciao!**

"Well your all set to go Ms Montgomery" one of the nurses said, "Someone will be around shortly with your discharge papers"

"Thankyou very much" Addison nodded to the nurse "Did you hear that?" indicating to the baby "We're going home"

"Good Morning Ladies" Alex said as he entered the room "How are we today?"

"Very well thankyou, about to leave actually" she replied indicating to the door "Oh and thankyou very much for the book it was wonderful, in fact we enjoyed it so much I'm naming her after the book and.…. After you"

"Oh" Alex replied smiling and blushing profusely causing a tightness to form around his chest.

"Alex meet Evangeline Madeline Alex Montgomery".

"That's a lot of names for just one baby!" He said laughing.

"Well Evangeline – cause I've always liked that name, Madeline – from your book" she continued with a hint of flirtation "Alexandra – after you and Montgomery, well three guesses as to why that one" she finished laughing.

"Gorgeous-but-ah-you" he began stuttering, "What about Sloan-l-mean it's none of my business-but ah-he's like the father isn't he?"

"Yes, he may be" going into debating mode "But she is my child, l carried her, I'm the one responsible and it's not like he's going to hand around" leading off.

"Oh r-ight" Alex stuttered, "I have triage practise in 10 but can l help with anything? Bags, wheelchair?"

"What do l like old?" She said sarcastically, but seeing the hurt look on Alex's face she retreated with stern eyes "Fine, wheelchair it is, but no making fun of the old lady and I'm not being blamed for making you late for triage, l know what a drag it is!" she finished with a laugh.

&&&&&

"Pregnant women, early 30's, trapped under pole, obvious trauma" Alex relayed to the chief as the pregnant women clasped his hand with a pained look in her eyes.

"Trauma room 2, Karev then the pit" the Chief told him back

"But l saved her, l pulled the pole off her, l have to help her!"

"Karev, you've been the hero now go help some people down in the pit" the chief barked back.

As he sulked towards the pit his thoughts were full on anger. _'I hate the chief so much! She needs me, she was so scared, someone needs to watch the baby, Dr Montgomery is not here, she needs me…' _as his thoughts trailed off the Addison.

What is that pregnant women had of been Addison? All alone and scared.

"Ah stuff the chief, I'm outta here, she needs me" and with that he threw his rubber gloves to the floor and stormed out of the pit's swinging doors.


	5. Chapter 5

After several thuds on her hotel door and a stressed out voice yelling "I'm coming!" a tired, but still very hot women, at least to Alex's eyes, opened the door.

"Alex" She shouted with surprise "What are you doing here?

"I…well-ahhh-…" he stuttered, but Addison finished the sentence for him

"Shouldn't you be at the ferry accident, or practising Triage?"

"Well yeah…how'd you find out bout the accident?"

"It's all over the news" She replied ushering him in, closing the door after him and leading him towards the TV, where images from the crash site were replaying.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?" She asked quizzically

"Well l was…..i brought a pregnant women back from the accident…and Chief told me to go away…and well…l just had to get outta there" he replied looking to the ground.

"Oh Karev you've so got it coming when you go back" she laughed punching him in the stomach.

"Hey! No fair!" he yelled back punching her in the stomach and the preceding to tickle her stomach.

"Hey…STOP…STOP!" she pretended to say in distress, until Alex was on top of her, their noses almost touching. Alex could smell her perfume mixed with her Rosemary Shampoo she had recently used. They stayed like that for what seemed like several minutes, being only seconds before Alex broke the intense moment.

"Where's the baby?" he asked as he got off Addison and went to stand.

"Oh…umm…in the next room" she replied obviously flustered, straighting her skirt and blouse.

Alex wandered into the next room where baby Evangeline was silent, but wide-awake to all that was going around her, her toy elephant beside her.

"Hello Gorgeous! How's my favourite little girl?" he said picking up the baby and playing noses with her, a similar sensation as what had happened between Addy and himself only minutes ago.

"She loves her elephant…." Addison added to the conversation, her voice sounding strained, as if she was being left out of the conversation.

"Well I'm glad she has good tastes, just like me!"

"Don't want to go and get to all cocky do we Alex, she's a mummy's child after all, we'll have her wearing Prada in no time!" She smirked taking Evangeline from Alex's arms.

"Ha, you wish…..ahh where's the bathroom?" he asked.

"Just over there" she replied as the baby started to cry. "It's ok Hunny, Mummy's here, Scary Alex is gone!"

"I can hear you!" Alex yelled at he entered the bathroom.

Minutes later Alex left the bathroom and entered the open roomed area where Addison was sitting on the bed, Evangeline in arm, her breast out, feeding Evangeline.

"Oh..Sorry" A flustered Alex said as he turned around and headed back into the bathroom.

"Alex" Addison shouted "It's okay, nothing much to look at anyway when your been pregnant or past tense, have been" she said with a laugh.

Alex returned to the room, and sat on the cushioned chair, keeping his eyes glued to the TV as he pretended to be interested.

As fate would have it, a sex scene had to begin on the movie that was playing. Feeling slightly awkward with the situation, he shot a glance at Addison, her perfect breast hanging out of her blouse, staring right at him, as Evangeline had finished feeding. He saw her head move, and quick as a bird his head was turned back to the ever-intensifying sex scene on television.

"So…" Alex said trying to break the awkward tension that had been created. Looking to Addison whose chest was now neatly tucked away within her bra and blouse he commented, "A Hotel isn't a very good place to raise a child"

"I know" Addison replied, not expanding.

"Have you thought about looking for a place? I mean it doesn't even look like a child lives here" He said motioning towards the up class hotel room with a bassinet being the only infant item in the room.

Sighing Addison said, "I just haven't had a chance, I mean what is even classed as a child's home?"

"Well l wouldn't know the finer details, l mean l grew up in a bar, but it's something that is homely and that you feel safe and secure in" moving towards the bed and sitting down.

"But what is that?" Her voice sounding strained.

"Have a look around, you'll find something…I-can..well- if…you want—ahh like…help you…..that's only if you want me too!" he added quickly.

"Oh that would be fabulous Alex.." her voice easing "This week maybe?…hang on, l'll just stick Evangeline back" getting up to put her back in her bassinet, but not quite making.

"I'd better be going" he said a little too hurried "you know, Chief to face and everything…"

"Oh….okay" her voice sounding disappointed. He then proceeded to Evangeline and placed a kiss on her head and then on Addison's very warm, but soft cheek. "Goodnight Ladies! I'll show myself out the door" he added quickly as Addison moved towards the door "Get some rest, look after yourself, I'll catch you later!"

"Thankyou Alex" Addison said sincerely "Goodnight!"

**You know the drill guys! Review and any ideas are most welcome!**

**Up next, Addison's POV and House Hunting! Yay!**

**Carla**


	6. Chapter 6

After closing the door, Addison lent back and sighed, Evangeline in her arm.

Alex really is a sweet guy, she thought to herself. But it could never work, her being an Attending, him an intern….her a mother with another man's child, her child's father that she doesn't even speak to and resents. Oh but Alex is so good with Evangeline.

"Come on hunny, to bed for you" She said to the little baby she created "Alex is taking us house hunting!"

Addison tucked Evangeline into her cot and went back and laid down on her bed, staring at the TV. The TV where minutes ago a sex scene had been playing and a very blushing Alex had sat in awkwardness. She stared back to the TV and watched the last 5 minutes.

"I'll always be here for you" The tall handsome male lead said while holding an attractive blonde's hands.

"Even when we fight?"

"Even when we fight, you will know I'll always come home"

"I love you so much! And l know our baby will too" she said patting her yet to bulge stomach

"What?" The male lead exclaimed in disbelief "Baby?"

"Yes" she murmured in delight looking lovingly into his eyes "our baby".

"Oh" he replied looking panic stricken "AH….l have to go…" And he raced out the door leaving a disbelieving woman with tears running down her face.

"Men" Addison said to herself 'Always in for themselves and nothing else'.

Addison got underneath her covers and thought herself to sleep about all the reasons why men are a waste of time and are useless. But for some reason Alex Karev wouldn't pop out of her head.

GAGAGAGGAGGAGAGAGAGGAG 

"SCORPIO REAL ESTATE" the sign read.

Addison wearing a red dress, with a black cardigan and two-inch heels held baby Evangeline in her arm. Alex in Connies, jeans and a shirt opened the door for them to enter through.

'Always the gentlemen' Addison thought to herself.

"Good Morning, How are you today?" The gentleman seated at a desk asked.

"Fine thankyou" Addison replied seating herself in one of the chairs situated on the opposite side of the desk.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said shacking hands with the rather short, bald, real-estate man and then preceding to sit down in the other vacant chair.

"So…. after a house are we?" He asked indicating to Addison who nodded in accordance. "What sort of area were you thinking of?"

"Somewhere nice for a child to grow up, not near any highways, but near a local school. Oh and near Seattle Grace Hospital" Alex added.

"Righteo…l have just the place for you!" he said smiling at his computer, which had been receiving the typed data from Alex. "Now, two bedrooms? Maybe three actually? For those next children!" He said winking at Alex.

"Oh no actually, were not a cou…." He said looking at Addison for support. She just sat there looking around the room, pretending to have missed the last comment.

"Two bedroom then?" The real estate agent said cutting him off "Would you like a backyard?…oh of course you do…this one looks good… and only 8 blocks away from the hospital"

"That sounds nice" Addison said, "what sort of price range are we looking at?"

"For a two bedroom, with Spa and fully renovated Kitchen….$279,000..but I'm sure we can do a better price with the people selling" he said with his Real Estates grin, hoping it would buy him off customers.

"Wowhoo…..anything a bit less?" Alex exclaimed obviously flustered.

"No, No…that's fine" Addison said thinking of her six figure income she received each year. Alex gave her a look of uncertainly with which Addison replied with

"It's okay, l have been working as an Attending for a few years now, I'm not on an interns salary anymore"

"Well if you're sure…" Alex replied feeling slightly embarrassed that he wouldn't be able to pitch into help. Addison nodded her head in accordance and turned to face to real estate agent.

"Will we take a look?" He asked his two and a half clients, as he reached for the draw, which held the keys, and paper work, having a feeling a sale was in the air.

GAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAG 

Five hours later, Addison's hand was sore from signing a lot of paperwork, but she knew it was worth it.

As then previous tenants were not moving out for another week, it was back to the hotel where a dinner was in progress she gathered, as Alex had taken Evangeline shopping for food supplies and was dropping her back round at her hotel.

She sighed as she started walking back to the hotel, eyeing off a pair of Black 2-inch Diana Ferrari shoes in the window. 'Hey' she thought to herself 'a $110 dollars is nothing to compared to what I've spent today" as she laughed entering the shop.

As always, they had her size. A perfect eight. The sale's assistance took them up to counter as Addison put her other shoes back on.

"So that's $110 dollars thankyou" the assistant said as Addison scrambled for her wallet in her loaded Prada bad.

"Just a minute" Addison said, getting annoyed with herself. It was her own fault there was so much stuff in here. But for some reason, even after emptying the contents of her bag, her purse was nowhere.

"I'm so sorry about this" she said to the assistant "but l think my purse has been stolen!" Panic etched upon Addison's face.

**You Know the Drill, Review and l add! Don't forget to check out my other Fanfic…just click my name!**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously in "if only things were different". Addison has given birth to Evangeline. Alex has become a silent friend and crush for Addison. Together they have just brought a new house (for Addison) with her 6-figure sum pay. On the way home, she goes into buy a pair of shoes, only to find her purse is missing.

GAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA 

Walking back to her hotel room she sighed heavily letting the days stress leave her body. Opening her mouth widely and taking in a big breath she preceded to recount the afternoons events.

As it turned out, her purse hadn't been stolen. It had been left at the real estate agents office on the table – where she had left it. After reclaiming her purse she went back to the store to purchase her shoes - after much obliged apologies.

Opening her handbag to place her purse and receipt in, she brought her phone out.

'_Perhaps l should ring Alex and see how he's going?' _she thought to herself; a little doubt of Seperation anxiety from Evangeline rushing through her.

Flipping open her phone she scrolled down to Alex's number and pressed dial.

"The number you are trying to contact is out of service or turned off. Please try again later" Came the operator's voice

"Oh come ON!" Addison exclaimed. _"Who in this modern age has their phone off?" _she thought to herself.

Her blood pressure rising slightly she quickened her pace, worrying thoughts of her child running though her mind

Arriving at her hotel door in a huff, she placed the key in the door and threw the door open.

Instead of being greeted with her usual surroundings and the smell of her perfume that had been sprayed too generously that morning, she was greeted with the oriental smells of spicy food.

Proceeding to the kitchen, expecting to see human life forms, she found none.

Inside her body it was all getting a bit much for her, so many emotions in one day. Losing her purse and now all this secrecy. Her blood pressure rising she sat herself down on one of the kitchen chairs and closed her eyes.

"There you are!" came a male voice from behind the archway. Opening her eyes she was greeted with Alex's beaming face and Evangeline all clean and dressed in her little pink dress and black shoes.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed standing up. Shock in both the eyes of her daughter and Alex, they were taken back.

"I ummm" Alex stuttered "Come Evie how about we put you in the other room?"

Walking back though the archway, Alex placed Evangeline in her cot and came back out to where Addison was standing.

"Addison what's wrong?" he asked, sincerity in his voice.

"WhAT'S WRONG?" Addison belted back, "What's wrong?" sarcasm entering her voice. "I tried to ring you, but your phone was OFF! What's the use of a phone if you don't even have it on? What would have happened if it had of been an emergency?"

Silent waves passed between them, as Addison fumed and Alex stood there in shock.

"I…" Alex began "My phone it ahh, died, it's powering up…. But it's okay Addie, calm down"

"How can l calm down?" Addison shouted back, double the volume of Alex. "I was so worried…."

"And l was worried about you!" Alex said cutting Addison off. Addison taking a step back pursed her lips. "Thankyou! About time l got to talk!" he said laughing, trying to lighten the situation. "All you ever do is talk Addison and don't give anyone else a chance too. You have been so stressed lately, and we can't have you going into post natal depression cause l wouldn't know anyone good enough to take you too!" Pausing to breath, he went on "You haven't eaten a proper meal in ages, so Evangeline and l have made you one" he spoke.

The repeating silence waves once again moved between them before Addison sank into a chair and spoke sighing.

"I'm sorry Alex" she muttered. Moving to sit on the arm of the chair, Alex squished up to Addison kissing her on the cheek.

"It's okay hunny, it'll all be okay now… l understand how hard it was to say sorry" he said smirking at his last comment.

"OI!" Addison replied punching him in the shoulder. "RUDE!" she added laughing.

Grasping both her hands to stop her from creating more bruises he helped her up from her chair.

"Come, sit and eat. I'll go grab Evangeline" Alex ordered as he went into the other room. Re-entering the room he place Eva in her high chair and held out a chair for Addison.

"Now first on the menu, Rice!" He said spooning out rice onto plates with a towel draped over his arm like the waiter's wear in restaurants. "And wine?" offering the bottle to Addison's glass.

"That would be lovely" Addison said clearing a tear from her eye. She was not the type to get emotional, but after the day she had had, it was not out of the question. She had been so rotten to Alex, as opposed to all he had done for her. He had cooked her a lovely meal and had even managed to make Evangeline look presentable.

"Thankyou Alex" she said as Alex sat down. "Thankyou for everything! I was never expecting a meal and you to be so nice to me after l was, how would l say it?"

"Satan? Ruler of all that is evil?" Alex suggested smiling.

"Thankyou for requoting my ex-husband" she said smirking her Satan smile. "But thankyou, you even managed to make Evie look good!"

Smiling, the two of them turned to face Evangeline who at that exact moment had her hand in her rice bowel and was feeding it down all over pretty clothes.

"Just like her mother" Alex said smiling and laughing.

"Oh well" Addison said laughing and sighing at the same time "It was nice while it lasted, but by the time she's two she will be using chopsticks!" she exclaimed.

"And reciting the alphabet?" Alex asked, bringing humour to their conversation.

"In all six official languages of the United Nations!" Addison said smiling smugly.

"Trust your daughter to be a show off before she's even heard of the word 'boy'"

"Oh there will be absolutely no boys in her life at all!" Addison said sternly.

"So what will l be then, the coat rack?"

"I was thinking more out bag holder when we go shopping"

"How do you even know that Evangeline will like shopping?'

"What a stupid question!" Addison exclaimed, "She's a Montgomery!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAAGAGAGAGA

Please review! A couple of chapters to go, dealing with Mark mainly. Then l may have a sequel later, more I'll just see how l go and if you like it!

Ciao!


End file.
